Horizon Storm
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: A huge AU setting, Based off an anonymous prompt on Tumblr. A dystopian future The Human Race finds itself under siege from a giant race of monsters known as 'Kaiju'. Can one battle hardened and damaged pilot join with a Hotshot female co-pilot to save the world. All themes, creations and idea's are those of their respective owners, Partial crossover storyline.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here._

_This story, Should you choose to read it. Is the result of my work addled brain and the need to see giant robots smash giant creatures. I am taking a break from my current multi-chapter fic, Because it's kicking my ass quite frankly._

_A huge AU setting, Based off an anonymous prompt on Tumblr and Castle Fanfic Prompts. Now i will be taking ideas from a certain movie recently released. However i will not classify this as a true cross over just several idea's taken from it, Some prompt details will be changed for my own reasons but not too far from the original idea._

_Standard Disclaimer: Castle: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios. Pacific Rim: Ideas and creations belong to their respective owners, Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures._

* * *

Horizon Storm

The Human Race has always looked up towards the stars at night. Wondering if life existed out there the in the blackness of space, But we were wrong life made it's self aware to mankind from somewhere much closer to home.

The Atlantic Ocean

A rift between worlds, A portal to another dimension deep beneath the waves. A gateway that proved to the world were were not alone in this universe.

The Kaiju as they became known. Coined from a phrase made by Japanese physicist Kensuke Itachi while studying the rift. Made land in Miami, Florida it took a total of six days and three cities levelled before the beast of slain. Thousands died the destruction wrought beyond compare.

Soon larger Kaiju's appeared, Next New York then four months later Washington DC. The attacks repeated as coastal cities of Europe, South America and Africa witnessed the destruction wrought by the Kaiju menace.

The Governments of world came together. Tensions and disagreement forgotten all focused towards a single objective, The creation of our own weapons.

The Talon Program was born.

However as with any new technology setbacks occurred, The heavy metal load placed on the lone pilot proved to much. It was a break through made by Dr Steven Lightman, The head of advanced research and development at DARPA. His creation of the two pilot system proving the Talons could work.

The human race fought back and started winning. Overnight Talon pilots became megastars, propaganda shouting victory over the Kaiju's.

Then suddenly it all changed.

* * *

_New York City  
__Talon Hangerdome  
__21st March 2023  
__23:45pm_

_"Nova Hyperion pilots report to docking bay" _Blared the PA system

Dressed in leather flight jackets and jump suits, Two men walking in equal stride towards the docking bay. A large blast door retracted as they stepped inside, The pair fist bumped smiling at each other.

"Alright guys, Let's rock and roll" The blond hair man shouted.

Major Richard 'Rick' Castle smiled at his number two's rambunctious attitude, His best friend and practially his blood brother Captain James 'Roller' Rawlings. As members of the North American Defence Force and two of the best Talon pilots on deck, Much to the disapproval of their commanding Officer Marshall Roy Montgomery.

Standing side by side as technicians attached pilots suits to the two men, Hard case body formed individual plates made up the suit. The final piece a titanium spinal linkage that facilitated the neural connections between the pilots, Donning helmets as the controls connections lowered from the ceiling. Each placing their feet on metal plates as the controls secured around the two pilot's feet, wrists, and back as a single control wheel rose into left and right hands respectively.

_"Good Evening Gentlemen, How are we on this lovely rainy New York evening" _A female voice rattled through the radio.

Rick reached up pressing a button the centre console between the two pilots, "Hey Tori, Oh you know the usual. Just strapped into a giant mechanical head about to be attached to twenty storey tall robot, Which doesn't make me feel strange at all after all this time"

Tori giggled from her spot in the control room _"Your jokes are getting better Rick" _

Rawlings then pressed his radio button "Tori when are you going to let me take you out for dinner?" He asked

_"As soon as you offer to pay Roller" _Responded Tori

Rick whistled through his helmet "You so got burned there man" he said

Rawlings just rolled his eyes "Whatever you say Major"

In the control room, Tori laughed at the pairs antics until a cough from behind her snapped her back to reality. She turned her eyes falling on Marshall Roy Montgomery. Dressed in full uniform the African American commander of the North American Defence Force Talon's, Was not a man to mess with as he had been a formidable Talon pilot in his day rarely bested in battle.

"Engage the drop Miss Lopez" He said

Shifting in her seat. Tori activated the controls "Yes Sir. Securing Pod now" She said

Up on the gantry, Pod techs secured the metal encasement and stepped back.

Inside Rick pushed his radio controls "Nova Hyperion, Ready for the drop" He said

"Let's kick the tyres and light the fires" shouted Rawlings

Rick released the radio, "You seriously need to get some better lines Roller" He quipped

Rawlings just shrugged a single shoulder, "Well in about five minutes, I'll be inside your head so I'll just steal some material from you" responded Rawlings

_"Initiating drop" _

The head shaped control pod then fell down a rail lined shaft towards the main body of the massive talon battle machine. The head connected with the rest of the body as plates shifted into place. The battle robot now whole and ready to fight.

_"Pilot interface activated...Neural link up in ten seconds" _

Rawlings looked to his left staring at his best friend "Are you ready Brother"

"I was born ready" Responded Rick

_'Neural Link up...Engaged' _Announced the on board computer

The link up, Talon technology derived from neural interfaces originally designed for jet fighters. Melding through memories joining with the giant mechanical beast, The stronger the bond held by the pilots the better the fighting prowess.

"Neural link up, Strong and holding" Announced Tori

Montgomery then pressed the comm button on the control radio _"Gentlemen this is Marshall Montgomery, You are to hold the mile barrier off the coast. Is that understood?" _He ordered

Nova Hyperion then appeared into the light of the hanger bay, Standing at an impressive 280ft high and weighing in at over two thousand tons. Coloured in blacks and purples emblazoned with the emblem of the NADF, High powered lights shone from the arms, head and shoulders of the bipedal behemoth. It spinning centre core the result of a cyclonic Nuclear Turbine engine, Providing more than enough pure and raw power to the bot.

From the controls Rick pressed the Radio "Understood Sir, Will hold the mile barrier" He said before looking at Roller "Any confirmed signatures Sir?"

_"Negative, You have your assignments Major? Captain?" _

"Understood Sir"

Rick once again turned to his partner "I know that look Roller, Stop it!"

The blond haired Captain shrugged "I have no idea what your talking about" He said feigning indifference.

"I'm inside your head man, You think i don't know"

Roller just smiled as they turned looking out of the view windows from there tethered positions, Crawler platforms then moved slowly forwards the massive hanger bays doors opened. The giant battle machine moved into the pouring rain of a stormy New York Night, The gear came to the end of the ramp as Nova Hyperion was lowered into the water of the Atlantic Ocean the choppy water lapping at the bots chest.

_'Calibration initiated...' _Announced the computer.

Rick and Roller moved in opposites each calibrated their half of the machine interface, Left and right sphere's respectively. Once completed the giant bot palming it's fist perfectly mimicking the movements of it's pilots.

_'Calibration complete...'_

At the controls, The two pilots stepped forward the control linkages at their feet moving with them. As larger parts below copying the same movement as they propelled the giant machine into the deeper waters as the rain continued to lash down.

A Talon on the hunt.

* * *

Prologue complete.

Now I'm serious testing the waters with this, As I'm not sure if it's even any good. But let me know if you would like me to continue this very AU story.

As i mentioned this will only take idea's from the film and not be a true cross over, As i personally think it's easier to write as an original story and incorporate elements from each respective show or film.

Reviews are love people. As mentioned should i continue or not?

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone.

A huge AU setting, Based off an anonymous prompt on Tumblr and Castle Fanfic Prompts. Now i will be taking ideas from a certain movie recently released. However i will not classify this as a true cross over just several idea's taken from it, Some prompt details will be changed for my own reasons but not too far from the original idea.

_I'm pleased you all liked the first chapter, So please enjoy the second half of the prologue all for your reading pleasure._

Standard Disclaimer: Castle: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios. Pacific Rim: Ideas and creations belong to their respective owners, Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures.

* * *

Chapter 2

A thunderous noise blasted overhead. Giant forks of lightning snapped across the sky, The surrounding apartment buildings illuminated against the night. In a simply one bedroom apartment, A man was laying in bed his torso bare and covered in a sheen of sweat his head turning side to the side his eyes twitching beneath their lids.

Memories flooding his mind, Memories of a fateful night two years ago.

_Nova Hyperion was moving gracefully through the stormy waters a mile off the coast of New York City, At the controls Castle and Rawlings scanning the instruments for any sign of the enemy._

_'Nova. We have contact' Said Tori through the radio "Bearing 075 degrees, Your four o'clock...How copy?" _

_Nova's head turned in the direction as received, Soon it was followed by it's lumbering body. Instruments scanning but finding nothing._

_Strange_

_"Nova too control, We've got nothing are you sure?" Asked Castle through the radio._

_'Gentlemen, Be on alert' Ordered Montgomery_

_"Roger that Sir, Nova Standing-by" replied Rick before turning to his co-pilot "Anything Roller?"_

_The young captain shook his head "Everything reading normal, Control please advise?" shouted Rawlings through the radio. _

_Unknown the talon pilots a luminous blue light, That was moving through the almost black water churned up by the storm over head. _

_The light then burst through the surface of the water and into view, A shell covered Kaiju with two arms each armed with razor sharp claws on each hand, It's head a large knife like protrusion sharpened to a point. It's let loose a deafening roar from it's mouth as it quickly advanced on the Talon._

_"Control, We have contact" Shouted Castle through the radio as both pilots manoeuvred the hulking robot to face the new enemy._

_'Gentlemen, You are to hold that mile barrier is that understood' asked Montgomery_

_"Understood Sir" They chorused back_

_Nova reared back it's fist as the Kaiju lunged in, It's gaping maw wide sharpened teeth in clear view. It was soon sent down into the water by a massive punch from the Talon, Taking hold of the protrusion on it's head and giving it another head punch this time sending it underwater. _

_A hand reached in dragged the Kaiju back up. Nova then unleashed a barrage of hits the beast, At the controls both Castle and Rawlings working in perfect sync move after move performed at ease almost like breathing. A feat only achieved by years of experience. _

_"Plasma Cannon" Shouted Rawlings _

_Nova right hand then retracted back exposing three claw like fingers, Large bolts of electrical energy arching between them. A large plasma cannon fighted to Nova's right hand fired highly charged energy beams, To use specifically against Kaiju to stop their highly toxic blood from contaminating the oceans. _

_From inside the control pod. Roller moved his right arm twisting the control wheel as the fired a rapid series of energy bolts striking the Kaiju in the chest. The beast was sent flying backwards into the water and disappearing from view. _

_"Major, Captain. Give me status" Asked Montgomery_

_Rawlings reached for the radio button, "Kaiju's down Sir..." _

_From her place at the control console, Tori looked up onto the holographic screen as a new signal appeared._

_"Sir...Confirmed Kaiju signature...advancing fast" _

_"Nova...Get out of there...That's Kaiju's not dead..." Came Montgomery's broken message through the radio static_

_From his control mount Castle scanned his half looking for any sign of the Kaiju, Rawlings doing the same "You see anything Roller" Shouted Castle over the control noise_

_"I got nothing" _

_Nova's high intensity lights doing very little against the darkness of the storm overhead, As suddenly a large clawed hand appeared out of the darkness and struck the giant battle bot in the chest. The force of the impact sending both pilots reeling back from their control positions, Nova was thrown back but remained on it's feet. _

_The giant bots raised it's hands holding back with all it's strength, It's head light illuminating the gaping maw of the giant beast. At the controls the two veteran pilots struggled to fend it off, Rawling then lowered his fight arm deploying Nova's plasma cannon._

_The Kaiju simply batted the arm away, Only for it to plunge the sharpened protrusion on it's head into Nova's left arm. Deeper and deeper it sunk cutting metal like a knife through butter, The arm of the Talon machine was then ripped clean off as it feel towards the water below._

_From his control mount, Castle screamed in agony gripping his left arm the neural link up causing this affect. One of the draws back to the system the pilots felt the machines pain like the loss of a limb, Castle grit his teeth biting back the pain as electrical surges coursed through his suits left arm. Outside the Kaiju continued to tear into the metal behemoth it's knife like head easily cutting through the metal, It's razor sharp fangs tearing off chunks at a time._

_The two pilots were rocked from their mounts braving the onslaught, Roller then twisted his control wheel as the Plasma cannon on Nova's single remaining arm charged. Then suddenly a clawed had rushed the blackness and dug themselves deep into the control pods outer hull tearing a hole in it's skin._

_"Roller, That things breached the hull" Shouted Castle_

_The blond haired Captain turned looking at his best friend. He smiled behind his visor until the clawed hand of the Kaiju once again struck, Tearing yet more pieces from Nova's metal skin. Roller smiled before he was ripped from his mount and carried away by the beast to his death._

_"ROLLER!..."Screamed Castle having felt his blood brother death's through the Neural Link, He grunted in pain as he switched his control wheel to his right hand. _

_The Kaiju once again sunk it's teeth into Nova's metal skin, the beast was slowly tearing the metal giant to pieces. _

_"COME ON, YOU UGLY ALIEN SCUMBAG...COME ON!" _

_Castle screamed in anger. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, He ignored the pain caused by the neural link it was never designed for one pilot. As he twisted his control wheel the plasma cannon charging once more._

_"COME ON!" _

_'Plasma Cannon...Charged' Announced the computer_

_He fired as the area was cast in a brilliant white light._

The man's bright blue eyes snapped open. As he bolted upright in his position, Richard 'Rick' Castle former Major North American Defence Force. Reached up and scrubbed a hand down his sweaty face, He had been having the same dream for the last couple of weeks. It always ended the same way, He witnessed and felt the death of his best friend at the hands of a Kaiju.

He survived the attack somehow, After solo piloting Nova back to shore only for the machine's will to continue failed before it collapsed on Coney Island beach. It's lone pilot staggering out and collapsing on the sand.

After receiving medical treatment, He handed in his papers to Mashall Montgomery. He couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't, So now here he was Kansas City, Kansas. Working in a Talon Manufacturing complex

He stood from the bed and walked towards the window, His eyes observing the growing storm overhead. This was the right thing to do, No more Kaiju no more Talon piloting.

Little did he know. Richard Castle was about to the thrust back into the war, A Plan was being formulated by the NADF to end the fight once and for all.

To end the Kaiju menace and free mankind.

* * *

2nd part of the the Prologue complete.

Now I'm seriously testing the waters with this again. If i receive a suitable response to this prologue i will continue, As I've been unsure with this story.

But i won't know unless you tell me.

As i mentioned this will only take idea's from the film and not be a true cross over, As i personally think it's easier to write as an original story and incorporate elements from each respective show or film.

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


End file.
